Hurt Doesn't Mean Heartbroken Pain Doesn't Last F
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Finn ditches Rachel again. Quinn is there for her. Oneshot


**Hurt Doesn't Mean HeartBroken. Pain Doesn't Last Forever.  
><strong>By: Mallory (.com)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Finn ditches Rachel again. Quinn is there for her.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Glee. I do not own Johnny Cash's song.<p>

Rachel sat in the Glee room alone. This was, once again, another Christmas that Finn had ditched her. She wondered when she became too stupid to see that Finn would always hurt her. She figured he was safe. She wasn't in love with him. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him, so surely he couldn't break her heart. Yet, he managed to damage it repeatedly.

Rachel sang to herself all alone.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

Quinn sat next to Rachel and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "You aren't really hurting yourself, are you?"

Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder and laughed. "That would be a bit dramatic."

"Well…" Quinn started with a grin.

"Shut up," Rachel playfully shoved Quinn. "Johnny Cash just happens to be a good singer."

"I know Finn ditched you again," Quinn sighed. "he is such a douche."

Rachel laughed. "Yea, he is. I am not in love with him, you know. I just hate that I keep letting him back in to hurt me."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel tightly. "Don't worry Rach. This time you have me to remind you that he is trouble."

Rachel smiled. "I love when you call me Rachel or Rach."

"That is very random," Quinn laughed.

"No, it isn't. You used to call me everything but my name. The closest you got to my name was my last name."

"Well, we are friends now, right?" Quinn smiled.

"Kind of," Rachel agreed thinking back to when she asked Quinn if they were friends.

"I don't want to Quinn," Rachel sighed. "I am not going to Noah's stupid party."

"Then either am I," Quinn said as she sat down on the Berry's couch.

"Quinn, just go. You will have fun."

"No, I won't Rachel. Is it because of Finn?" Quinn asked. It had been a few days since Finn and Rachel broke up. She worried that Rachel would take him back. He was no good for her.

Rachel laughed. "No. I am so over him."

Quinn smiled huge. "Great. So do you want to go to Breadstix?"

"I would love to. That sounds way better than Puckerman's party!"

The two girls headed to Quinn's car and drove to Breadstix. Quinn smiled as Rachel sat down. 'It is almost like a date,' she thought to herself. She chastised herself quickly. 'Shut up Fabray. She just broke up with Frankenteen. Besides you have just accepted your attraction to her. You aren't even out yet!'

Rachel looked at Quinn. "Are you alright, Quinn? You seem distracted. Do you not want to be seen with me? If that just occurred to you, I would completely understand. I know I am still a loser and being a friend to me comes with consequences. Also people might assume this is a date or something." Rachel rambled on.

Quinn laughed. "Calm down, Rach. It was my idea. You are NOT a loser. Do not ever say that again, Ok? I know that I have called you that in the past but it was just me being a stupid, insecure teenager."

"You didn't say anything about people assuming this is a date," Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn couldn't suppress her grin. She looked down at the table and bit her lip. She wondered vaguely if Rachel could read her mind. How else would she just know that Quinn had been thinking how much like a date this could be? Then the thought popped in her head, 'Oh crap. If she can read my mind… Don't think of Rachel naked.' Just like that she thought of Rachel naked. Her face went bright red. 'Dammit. Just think of lions. Yea lions.'

Rachel looked at Quinn concerned. "Why is your face red?"

"Um… oh it is hot in here," Quinn smiled at Rachel. Surely Rachel couldn't actually read her mind.

"That was fun Quinn," Rachel said as they pulled up to the Berry house. "I bet you could still make the party if you wanted to."

"Only if you do, Rach."

"No. It is getting late."

"Oh. Okay," Quinn said. "Goodbye then."

"Well, I mean… It isn't that late. Did you want to watch a movie with me?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel. "Yes I do. "

Rachel threw on a movie after arguing with Quinn whether they should watch a Barbara Streisand movie or an action movie. Quinn won. Rachel put her head on Quinn's should and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. 'Almost like a date,' she thought and smiled to herself.

Rachel fell asleep. Quinn kissed Rachel's head softly and whispered, "I wish I could tell you how I feel."

She didn't see the Berry men watching her.

"I am so sorry I fell asleep last night Quinn," Rachel said when Quinn showed up with coffee.

"Don't be. You were adorable. "

"God, I love this coffee. Thank you so much, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. If she replayed it in her head just right it sounded like Rachel was saying 'God, I love you so much Quinn.'

"Rachel, can you go upstairs and grab my watch for me?" Leroy asked.

"Sure, dad. No problem." Rachel rushed up the stairs. Quinn went to follow.

"Wait, Quinn. May I talk to you for a moment?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course, Mr. Berry." She wondered if she did something wrong. Maybe the Berrys didn't want her around anymore.

"You should tell her how you feel."

"I… how…"

"I saw you last night. I heard you."

"I can't tell Rachel that I want to be with her," Quinn sighed.

She didn't know Rachel was standing on the stairs and could hear her.

"So I was thinking," Rachel began, "last night… well it sort of was like a date, wasn't it?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Umm… I…"

"Well, I didn't get to give you a goodnight kiss. I feel like I should have gotten to. Now, since the night is done, I can't go back and give you one but I do have…" she reached in her pocket and pulled out mistletoe. She held it above her head.

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips moved softly together. It felt right. It felt perfect.

Rachel pulled away. "Will you go out with me?"

Quinn smiled. "I'd love to."

The girls managed to date for two whole weeks before Santana figured it out. She had already been suspicious, but she didn't know they were actually together until two weeks after their first kiss. Santana was actually happy for them but she would never admit that. Instead, she kept threatening to out them. Quinn laughed. "I don't care who knows that I love Rachel Berry." Her eyes went wide. She just admitted she loved Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "I don't care who knows that I love Quinn Fabray." Quinn grabbed Rachel and kissed her.

It was a good thing that both the girls meant it because at that moment Finn and Puck walked into the room. Puck smirked. He was picturing the girls together. Finn flipped out. "Really Rach? You had to start dating my ex? Couldn't get over me so you took the next best thing? My leftovers!"

Santana started swearing in Spanish. Rachel slapped Finn hard across the face. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that! Quinn is the best thing that has EVER happened to me. She is NO ONE'S leftovers!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and pulled her close. She softly whispered in Rachel's ear, "It is okay. I love you."

Rachel smiled and turned her head to face Quinn. "I love you too," she whispered.

Finn made sure the whole school knew. He had a knack for outing people, after all. Santana threatened to bury him but Quinn and Rachel didn't care. They had each other.

"My dads are gone away for the weekend," Rachel said as she linked hands with Quinn.

"Are you sure you are ready, Rachel?" Quinn said rubbing her thumb over Rachel's hand. "I can wait as long as you want. This will be our first time."

"I am ready. I know you'd wait for me. That is one of the reasons I love you," Rachel kissed her girlfriend softly.

Rachel was nervous. She was going to make love to Quinn for the first time.

Quinn was a wreck. She couldn't believe tonight would be the night.

Quinn showed up at the Berry house. Rachel pulled her inside and drug her upstairs. She had candles lit all around the room and rose petals on the bed. "I want our first time to be special."

"I love you Rachel," Quinn smiled. She was pleased that Rachel went to all this trouble for her.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel leaned into her and kissed her.

They slowly undressed each other as they continued to kiss all over.

Their first time was amazing. It was magical. It was everything that it should be. It was the first time of many.


End file.
